


Dark Days

by AnnECasap



Series: Dark Forces [1]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F, Foreboding, Makeup Sex, Mulan gets mad at Xian Lang, Secrets secrets hurt someone, coven - Freeform, magical au, secrets secrets are no fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: An old friend arrives at the kingdom and insists on Xian Lang returning to her former coven. The couple makes their way across China and the former witch learns of unsettling news.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: Dark Forces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! You guys miss me? I'm back with another fine addition to this ship. As you can see, it is a new AU. This one deviates from WarriorWitch, in that Xian Lang has a coven and magic, spells, and the supernatural will come into play. I'm very excited to bring this one to life as I have big plans for what is to come. Without further ado, please enjoy Dark Days.

As Xian Lang stared off into the distance from the window, she closely observed the impending dark clouds gathering just outside the palace bounds and growing ever closer. Scrunching her face in mild annoyance, she began to feel a strange presence interlaced among the weather; something eerily familiar. The faint aura was pricking uncomfortably at her own qi.

As it drew closer, Xian Lang realized what the aura was and more importantly, who it belonged to. Taking a deep breath, the former witch closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. There was nowhere she could run to. 

A white crane flew closer and transformed into a tall, slim, beautiful woman. Her long black hair tied back into a high ponytail fell to her firm calves, and her stark green eyes sparkled like fresh dew on the rolling green hills. Finely crafted lips were pulled up into a faint smirk. Shimmering green robes clung tight to her body, displaying luscious curves. Xian Lang had to tilt her head up to lock eyes with the taller, slightly younger shapeshifter. 

Xian Lang sighed. “Zi Yusheng.”

The taller woman’s smirk grew. “Xian Lang.”

“What are you doing here?”

Zi Yusheng scoffed and brushed past her. Sparkling green irises taking in every inch of Xian Lang and Mulan’s shared chambers. “I could be asking you the very same thing. Don’t you think three years is more than enough time to gather intel and infiltrate the Imperial Palace? What exactly have you been doing all this time, dear sister?”

“Working.” The older woman growled. 

Yusheng hummed and idly ran her fingers down the ornate breastplate of Mulan’s winter armor. The sight of another woman touching her wife’s belongings setting fire to her veins. She curled her fingers inward into a tight fist. 

“I don’t recall you favoring such heavy armor in battle. Much less wearing the uniform of our enemy.” The uninvited guest threw a boastful smirk over her shoulder. 

“I had to gain their trust somehow. Unlike you, I actually know how to use my brain, you damn barbarian.”

Zi Yusheng whipped around and snarled. “You know, things have changed in your absence. My powers have grown quite remarkably, my rival. I’d be more than happy to demonstrate.” Her hand morphing into a bone white claw. 

Xian Lang scoffed and waved a hand at her dismissively. “Oh please. Retract your talons before you embarrass yourself like last time. Besides, you need a certain level of skill and intelligence to be my rival.”

“Bitch... Perhaps you’ve become weak and soft after all this time. I’m certain I can perform your task of espionage better than you.”

“I don’t think so. You need people to actually like you in order for espionage to work.”

“That’s probably why it’s taking you such a long time, then.”

Xian Lang snorted. “What do you want?”

Zi Yusheng smirked and crossed her arms smugly. “I’ve been tasked with delivering you a message from the Elder: Your return is required of the utmost importance. I don’t know what for, she-“

“My love, I’m home..!” The door opened suddenly to reveal a tired Mulan from her daily duties as an officer. She sensed an atmosphere of unease and her stare shifted from her wife to the stranger in their home within the palace walls. Alarm was gripping her very being. 

“Who are you?” She asked while grasping her sword on her hip. 

The intruder turned away from her rival to fully face the warrior, head tilted up to flash her toothy canines dangerously. Mulan felt like her prey about to be devoured in that moment but she wouldn’t go down without a fight. The officer stood her ground and prepared a stance; the sword unsheathed an inch to serve as a warning. It had no effect, the taller woman continued to stalk towards her opponent. Her hand slowly morphing back into ivory talons. 

“Guar-!”

Zi Yusheng lunged to claw at Mulan but Xian Lang was faster. Shooting her silky sleeves out, they wrapped securely around her wife’s midriff and pulled her away from danger and into her lover’s arms. With one arm holding the warrior snug against her chest, the other flew to the sword. Drawing it out, the former witch pointed it threateningly at their rude guest. 

“You touch her, and I’ll demonstrate to you why you’re still second rate filth.”

A steady uproar of laughter erupted from Zi Yusheng. Her cackle resounded throughout the room and down the hallways. 

“Oh, now I see. Well, I’ve done my job. Come back or not, it makes no difference to me.” Shifting back into her crane form, Zi Yusheng took flight into the night.

Gently releasing her hold on her wife, Xian Lang returned her sword and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Who was that? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Did she hurt you?”

“No, I’m all right.”

“Good.”

Xian Lang stood by awkwardly as the younger woman assessed herself for any injuries and struggled to make sense of what had just transpired.

“Who was she?”

The former witch looked deep into her wife’s eyes and sucked in a deep breath. This was going to be difficult to explain the truth to her. 

“Her name is Zi Yusheng. She’s a member of a coven I am no longer a part of.”

“What did she want?”

“She... wanted me to come back. For what, I don’t know.”

Mulan nodded. “Ok. Well, are you going to go?”

Xian Lang shook her head. “No. I’m done with that part of my life. I have no need to go back to them. Ever.”

“My love. She came all this way, shouldn’t you see what i-“

“No! No, Mulan. I-..” throwing her fists up in the air, she paced about the room anxiously. “I can’t go back. I won’t!”

The warrior closed in and tenderly cupped her soft, warm cheeks. Easing her rattled nerves, she shushed her carefully. 

“Easy. Eaaaaaasssyyy...” when the older woman visibly relaxed, their foreheads were brought together. “My love, what’s wrong? What’s so bad about them?”

Taking in another deep breath, she pulled her wife’s hands from her face. A solemn stare was fixed upon her. “They... still think I’m spying for them.”

Shocked, Mulan pulled away. “What..?”

Xian Lang could have sworn she saw her lover’s heart break at that moment. 

“Mulan-“

“You’re a spy!? When were you planning on telling me, huh!? When you put a knife through my back while I slept!?”

“No! I-“

“Who are you!?”

The accused crossed the growing distance between them to firmly lay her hands on the officer’s shoulders, her voice shaky. “Will you please let me explain..?”

Taken aback by the desperation and fear in the other woman’s eyes, the younger woman relented but broke away from the hold. She nodded her head to let her lover explain herself. 

“I was a spy, yes. My original plan was to infiltrate the palace walls and assassinate the Emperor while still bindingly employed under Böri Khan. I was gonna kill him too, but my mission was to dismantle the dynasty from within so my coven sisters could take the city.”

Mulan let the truth sink in and simmer in her mind. “So, was Böri Khan in on the whole thing?”

“No. He found me on the desert step alone and I figured I could use him to help accomplish my task. Didn’t work out the way I wanted it to, but I’m grateful.” 

The warrior grimaced. “Grateful for what? You guys started a war.”

Xian Lang pursed her lips, a small smile curling at the corner. A twinkle of happiness shone through the shame. “It lead me to you.”

Mulan couldn’t help but feel a pang of affection for her wife in that moment. Then and there, her anger had quelled for a second. Although she wanted nothing more than to run into her wife’s arms, there were still questions that needed answers. Love would have to wait and be earned. 

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I left that part of my life behind. When we got together, all I could think about was you. Everything else didn’t matter to me. Or in this case, forgotten.”

“And you’ve had no contact with them ever since? How long has it been?”

“Three years. I swear I’ve not talked to them in that timespan.”

The officer slowly nodded but kept her mouth shut and her gaze on the floor. The silence deafening and disturbing. 

“Mulan, please. Please look at me...”

Reluctantly tilting her head back, anxious eyes met steely ones. 

“I’m sorry I just-. I don’t know if I can trust you right now. You were lying to me this entire time.”

Crestfallen, Xian Lang felt her heart drop to the depths of her stomach. “Yes, I did lie. But I assure you, all my love and feelings for you are true. They always have been and they always will be. You’re the reason I’ve never gone back to them. Please, believe that at least.”

Mulan could see no deception written across her wife’s face, only sincerity and sorrow. Drawing in a breath, the younger woman reached for the older woman’s hands and held them tight. Once again, the warrior’s hardened stare bore into her nervous one.

“I do believe that, yes. But I’m afraid you’ll have to earn my trust back, my love.”

Xian Lang gulped. A mix of emotions bearing down on her. Relief and anxiety. Uncertainty and hope. Love for her wife and hate for herself. She made a mistake and their marriage took a hit for it, but that didn’t mean she would be left alone and unable to fix it. Her wife was giving her a second chance and she was not going to squander it. 

“As you wish, my princess.”

As much as Mulan wanted to kiss her beloved, she had to pull away. It didn’t feel right. Releasing her hands, the officer walked away to take a seat at their table. 

“So, tell me about them. What they do and what do you think they want with you?”

Crossing her arms, Xian Lang paced about. “They want I have. A place of acceptance for who they are. It’s what they, we, fought for for so long. They were even going to go so far as to overthrow Chinese hierarchy to achieve their goals. As for what they want with me, I’m not entirely sure. If I had to guess, I’d say they want me back in or a status report.”

“Do you think they would strategize an attack on the palace in the foreseeable future?”

“It’s quite possible. Their powers may have grown in my absence. Three years is a long time.”

“Why did your coven sisters not join you in aiding the Rourans? With their help, your side could have won the war.”

“They figured it’d be better for the Imperials to be crushed by the outsiders instead. We’re not an army, just a bunch of outcasts trying to make a home for ourselves. So, I was selected to help Böri Khan in achieving victory over China. And then I would kill him. Simply because I wanted to. I was his slave, after all.”

Mulan reflexively clenched a fist upon hearing how her lover was treated under her past enemy. 

“When the invaders came, my coven went into hiding. I only reported to them once, and that was before we had crossed paths. After that, I stopped contacting them.”

“Why?”

Xian Lang paused, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. “Because I fell in love with you.”

An unstoppable smirk made its way across her lover’s mouth, but was quickly snuffed. Now was not the time. Mulan got up and opened their dresser to change out of her uniform. 

“Where are they?”

“Last I remember, they should still be in the abandoned Hongcun village in the Anhui province. Wait, you’re not going to see them, are you?”

“As an officer in the Emperor’s Guard, I have a duty to protect this country and leader from all who threaten its safety.”

“Mulan, you don’t know what you’re walking into.” She warned, trying to instill reason in her lover. “They are not to be taken lightly. Zi Yusheng could have killed you!”

Gathering her sleepwear in one arm, she threw her wife a frown from over the shoulder. 

“I will not stand by and let the kingdom fall into ruin. Now,” she looked at her lover expectantly. 

Xian Lang furrowed her brows in confusion. “What?”

Mulan motioned for her to turn around with a brush of the back of her hand so she could change in peace. 

“Are you serious? I’ve seen you naked plenty of times!” The former witch rolled her eyes and obliged. 

“I don’t care! And don’t look!”

The former witch groaned. 

When no more ruffling could be heard, Mulan called out to the other woman. “Ok you can turn around now.”

Xian Lang turned, throwing a hand up in exasperation. Mulan just growled at her in response. 

“First of all, how do you plan on getting there? It’s a two week trip and your sense of direction is terrible. You’ll get lost within the first two days. And by some miracle you survive and find the place, you simply cannot just walk into the village and find my sisters and brothers. We have put spells in place to keep us hidden and protected.”

The officer pursed her lips. Her wife was right. She was definitely going to get lost. “Then you’re just going to have to come with me, whether you like it or not! Now, I suggest we all get some rest. We shall leave early in the morning.”

“Fine.”

The couple retired to their shared bed, but just as Xian Lang was about to bring her lover into her arms to assume their usual sleeping position of drifting off into slumber entwined in each other’s arms, Mulan jumped back. 

“Whoa! What are you doing?!”

“What am I doing? What are you doing!?”

“Nuh uh! We are not cuddling! You face that way, I’ll face this way!” Plopping unceremoniously on the soft mattress, Mulan turned her back to her wife. 

Xian Lang clicked her tongue disapprovingly and propped an elbow on the pillow she slept on. She tried to get a look on her wife’s face, but the stubborn woman just curled in on herself more. “Mulan, come on. This is getting ridiculous.”

“I’m still mad at you, you liar!”

The former witch sighed. “Unbelievable. I save you from certain death and this is the thanks I get?”

“Be quiet!”

“Ungrateful...”

Mulan reached back to smack her wife, firmly but not hard. Xian Lang retaliated in kind. 

“Stop it!”

“You stop it!”

“Look, I’m sorry, all right!”

“Noted! Now go to sleep! I don’t wanna hear another word from you for the rest of the night!”

The guilty woman sighed and laid down on her side, backs facing each other. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

****

It wasn’t even noon yet and Xian Lang was already exhausted. Mulan’s anger and stubbornness were making things harder than they had to be. The warrior insisted on only speaking and glancing at her lover when necessary. The horse ride on Black Wind was the most awkward situation the former witch experienced in her entire lifetime. She suggested flying overhead to lead and scout ahead, but Mulan shot down the idea, for some reason. So here they were. Xian Lang was trying her best to hold herself up and not fall off by placing her hands against the horse’s ass instead of clutching onto her dear wife, like a normal person would. But with the fuming warrior jolting and tensing at every sensation when her lover would brush up against her back, she figured it best to give her her own space. On a horse. As best as possible. And of course, Mulan had already lost her way. 

“It’s that way.”

“I knew that!”

****

They had been traveling for five days now. Their conversations and interactions had been steadily getting better. They were now able to make small talk and Mulan allowed the former witch to hold onto her as they trotted along. But with the warrior solely focused on finding the mysterious village and stopping only to rest and eat, not much social interaction was to be held. Xian Lang only spoke up when they were beginning to drift off course. 

They began their ascent into the mountains now. Although the last vestiges of winter were fading away into early spring, the moderately low temperatures were still something to be taken into consideration. Especially when night fell. 

The wind chill breezed through Mulan’s being and shook their fire. Wrapping her arms tighter around her frame, the freezing warrior rubbed feeling back into her limbs and tried to sit impossibly closer to the shrinking warmth. 

Taking note of her current condition, Xian Lang rose to rifle through Black Wind’s pack behind her. Grabbing the heavy fur blanket, the former witch walked around the fire to lay it on her wife’s shaking shoulders. 

“Here. You’re shivering.”

Mulan looked up at her, but she was already retreating back to her spot. “Thank you.”

Xian Lang nodded and stared back into the fire. The warrior wrapped the fur tighter around herself as another howl of the biting winds rushed past. It seemed to have little to no effect on the older woman as she remained unfazed. 

“Are you not cold?”

She shook her head. “I’ve gone my entire childhood being cold. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

Mulan felt sympathy stab at her heart. All signs of anger and mistrust now gone with the wind. The officer felt sorrow now for having gone this long without forgiving her wife, much less speaking to her. It was time to make things right. 

“Here, we can share.” The younger woman moved around to wrap her wife in the fur. Scooting in as close to her as possible, she curled in beside her lover and rubbed at her stone cold arms. Xian Lang adjusted their positions so the fur could fully envelope both of them. With Mulan seated back against her chest, the older woman tightly clung to her beloved. 

She couldn’t resist placing a tender kiss against the younger woman’s temple. If her lover was still upset at her, this simple act of affection would be worth incurring her wrath all over again. 

“I’m sorry...”

The warrior’s heart ached. Turning around to face her wife, she softly brought their lips together. Arms constricted and bodies pressed flush to the other. Before their kiss could intensify any further, Mulan broke away to lay her forehead on the other woman’s. 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have dismissed you for so long. I’m not mad anymore.”

Xian Lang beamed and wrapped her in the most loving hug she could muster. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until Mulan decided to pull back to kiss her wife. The exchange intensified almost immediately. Tongues and teeth mingled frantically in their dance of passion. The older woman started grinding her torso and hips on the officer’s, hungry for friction. The latter’s eyelids fluttered at the contact and she sighed into the kiss. Grabbing at sides, the warrior pressed back with equal force. 

Pushing her wife down onto the ground, the younger woman latched on to the soft, supple skin of her wife’s neck. Finding the sweet spot, Mulan sucked hard. Xian Lang moaned and twisted her head to expose more of her neck. Hands made quick work of the sash secured around a waist, giving access to leather pants and top. Planting her knees by her hips, Mulan grazed her hands under clothing and up a smooth belly to fully envelope the former witch’s breasts. Her wife sighed and arched her body into the touch as the officer massaged, palmed, and pinched her sensitive chest. Mulan rolled hardened nipples between thumbs and index fingers as she continued to mark the woman’s neck with the entirety of her mouth. 

Raking her nails down her body, fire was left in the wake. Xian Lang bit her lip and grinned in anticipation when hands reached the top of her pants. Pulling them down past her knees, Mulan spared a glance up at the woman to find them both sporting matching, excited smiles. Running her fingers through slick fluids, she slowly and gently slipped a finger inside. Her lover was already wet and waiting.

Xian Lang moaned louder at the sudden intrusion. Thrusting her hips, she desperately tried to get the single digit as far in as possible. Stilling her hand for a moment, the warrior used her free hand to cup her wife’s cheek to stare into her eyes. The older woman looked absolutely lovely with pupils blown wide, panting, and marked as her own. 

“I missed you...” she whispered. 

“I missed y-mmph!”

Mulan’s mouth came crashing down on her with bruising force. Dominating the kiss, she moved her hand back and forth at a steady pace. Her wife’s body rocked in time with the thrusts. Capturing her tongue, the officer sealed her lips around the muscle and bobbed her head up and down. A breathy moan escaped the pinned woman. Another finger was added and Xian Lang threw her head back and wailed, reeling her tongue back and arching up towards her lover. 

Mulan’s lips attacked her neck again while the ball of her palm rubbed circles at a tender clit. Gasping at the sensation, her wife writhed and squirmed in pleasure. 

Her hand began to work in a coordinated junction. The fingers curled to meet the g spot and her palm rubbed firm circles at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She was not going to last. 

Xian Lang came with a scream of Mulan’s name echoing all around the mountain forest. 

Pulling out gently, the younger woman licked her hand clean of her lover’s juices. 

“Is it my turn yet?” The former witch asked breathlessly. 

The warrior grinned and nodded. 

Flipping their positions, Xian Lang smirked and went to work undoing the belt holding her robes together. 

“Allow me to make up the error of my ways...”

“I’ve already forgiven you. How about you make me feel good instead, love?”

“As you wish, my princess...”

Kissing her deeply, Xian Lang parted Mulan’s robes to brush her lips down her neck, chest, and lower abdomen. The cold, momentarily forgotten, had no hopes in extinguishing their heated and passionate love for each other. Dragging her trousers down, the former witch positioned and readied herself above where the love of her life needed her the most. The younger woman panted and sighed in burning anticipation as her lover hovered over her womanhood. 

A smile that would normally be purely carnal was rather full of love and adoration. Finding her dear wife’s hand, Xian Lang intertwined their fingers and squeezed fondly. 

Diving down, the older woman took a long, slow swipe of her dripping cunt with the flat of her tongue. Pupils blown wide, Mulan threw her head back and howled pleasurably into the night. Stopping at her clit, the former witch gave a quick nip to it with her teeth before kissing it soothingly. She gave it a few strong flicks before moving down. 

Skirting around the entrance, Mulan hooked her legs around her wife’s head and squeezed insistently. 

“Please Xian Lang!”

The reformed sorceress couldn’t help but feel satisfaction and pride well within her chest. Pulling her legs closer, she thrusted her tongue into her lover as far as she could go, sending the younger woman into a state of pure bliss. Mulan smiled and moaned appreciatively. Rooting her hands into the back of her head, the warrior ensured the older woman had no escape and bucked her hips to meet the every movement of the wet muscle working inside her. Xian Lang nudged her nose against her clit while a hand broke free to grab at heaving breasts. 

The warrior’s moans rose in intensity. Pinching a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger, Mulan screamed. Hips bucked and ground faster and more desperate as her climax swiftly approached. 

“Xia-! Xian Lang!”

The former witch pressed her face in as close as possible, upping the force and timing of her thrusts. The officer’s cries of pleasure were music to her ears as she helped her lover down from her orgasm. Lapping up every bit of the spilled nectar, Xian Lang crawled back up to her wife for a sweet, loving kiss. 

Mulan tasted herself on her lover’s lips and eased her down onto her side to cuddle, throwing the fur back over their bodies. Legs entwined and arms encircled around each other as the couple resumed their normal sleeping position. 

“I love you, Hua Mulan...”

“I love you, too, Xian Lang...”

****

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s powerful and gifted, but she does not yet know how to properly harness her qi.”

“You told me that before, too. That I don’t know how to properly channel mine.”

“Yes. Look, everyone is born with qi. Who has more or whose is stronger, does not matter. It’s all about how you use it and how you connect it with the world around you.”

Mulan mulled over her wife’s wisdom. Holding her loosely across the waist, she rested her head on her shoulder as the older woman lead them through a dense, misty valley. They were getting close now and Xian Lang suggested she take the reins and navigate on the labyrinth-like terrain. By day twelve, illusion spells and traps were encountered on their path. Luckily, the former witch had no trouble in disarming every one of them. Without her, Mulan would have never made it. 

“This fog is thick!”

“Yes.”

“Is this another spell?”

“Yes it is.”

“Are you not going to lift it?”

“No need. I know where I’m going.”

It always astonished the warrior every time her lover displayed her prowess and expertise. Knowing where to turn or slow down when it was impossible to see no more than two feet away was nothing short of impressive. 

“How are you seeing through this?”

“I’m not. It’s part memory but I’m using my qi to help guide me through. I told you, it’s how you connect it with the world around you.”

Mulan paused. Her wife gave her some lessons about reaching out to the environment with her own, but she still struggled mastering it like the older woman did. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and could begin to feel her lover’s energy and the rocks beneath their feet. 

Xian Lang noticed and laughed proudly. “Very good! I’m glad to know that some of my words have stuck to you. You normally don’t listen to me.”

Playfully swatting her, Mulan snickered along. “Did your coven sisters or brothers teach you how to master this skill?”

“No. My old master did. Xian Weisheng. I met him before I joined them.”

“Was he not a part of the coven?”

Xian Lang shook her head. “He avoids others. He lives alone in the Black Mountains.”

“I see. Did you ever impart your wisdom too on your fellow family?”

The former witch stopped Black Wind. Clenching the reins tight, she frowned. 

“My love?”

“We’re here.” Dismounting, the older woman walked forward a few steps until her feet made contact with the still waters of a lake. Mulan followed suit and linked their hands together. Xian Lang took in a deep breath as she stared off into the distance. Mulan just stood by confused. 

“I-. It’s a lake?”

“No, silly girl,” reaching a hand out, she dissipated some of the fog so her wife could see the village beyond. “It’s across the lake.”

“Oh, I see it.” Upon further investigation, the officer noticed the absence of people and noise from within. “Wait, it seems to be abandoned.”

“Another illusion. Come on.” Xian Lang tugged her wife along to the pier where a small rowboat swayed on the eerily calm water. She helped her wife in and untied the rope securing it to the dock. Taking the oars, the older woman rowed until they reached the middle of the lake. 

“Why are we stopped?”

“This is the entrance.”

Resting the oars on her lap, the former witch closed her eyes and clapped her hands together at heart level. The world began to tilt upside down, causing Mulan to panic and grab at the sides of the boat, rocking it slightly. 

Just when she thought they were going to fall off, the scene turned upright and lights could now be seen within the village. The fog, no trace of it. Grey clouds floated above them. It looked like it was going to rain soon. 

“Incredible...”

Mulan took note of Xian Lang’s somber expression. Laying a comforting hand atop hers, she brought her wife back to her. 

“Hey...” she cooed softly. “It’s gonna be ok. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

The older woman swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled sadly at her lover. The warrior leaned forward to graze her chin with her fingertips and give the sorceress a reassuring kiss. 

“No matter what happens, we stay together, all right?”

Xian Lang nodded on a shaken breath. Twisting her palm up, she clasped her wife’s hand tightly. 

“All right.”

“We can do this, my love.”

“We can do this... You’re right.”

“Wow! I wish you could say that to me more often.”

The former witch chuckled and kissed her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mulan smiled back. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.” 

Taking the oars, she rowed them the last stretch towards the place she once called home and where the biggest mistake of her life occurred. 

****

“Xian Lang!”

“Well well well. What do you know? She actually came back.”

“How are you? Are you doing well?”

“Who is this? Does she want to fight!?”

“Qiao Hu, be calm. She’s with me.” Their hands still joined, the former witch tugged her wife close to her side. She glared down defiantly the members of her coven. Thankfully, the members had enough respect and common sense than to challenge the most powerful woman among them. 

“Hello everyone. It’s good to be back. Where is Zi Yusheng?”

“She’s with the Elder. She should be here shortly.” A bulky man of short build informed her. Faded, tattered red robes barely held together around his torso. 

Giving him a once-over, Xian Lang grimaced at his disheveled appearance. “Goodness gracious, Shen. What happened to you?”

“What do you think? I got into a fight with stupid over there.” Guoliang Shen gestured over to the other man seated at a table across the room, gadgets and parts scattered all over and a worn staff behind him. The offender giggled and patted his thigh, proud of his work. 

“I told you not to mess with me!” Chung Gan gloated. Soot smeared on his face from evident work on his latest contraptions and inventions. 

“Yeah whatever! Go back to your dumb inventions that’s gonna fail.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Xian Lang spotted Qiao Hu closing in on her wife. Flashing her talons, she pointed a sharp finger at the short-haired, unusual blonde girl. 

“Qiao Hu...” she warned. 

The girl took a big whiff near Mulan’s shoulder, unable to hide her excitement. “I can smell her qi. Can I fight her, please!?”

“Oh, please! Please no fighting again, ok? I just finished cleaning up.”

The former witch shot Rou Ai a grateful look. The young woman had the kindest soul she ever met. She didn’t deserve to be lumped in with the wicked. Clad in an light colored robes, the small girl plopped down on a stool taken from the kitchen. Her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout. 

“Ai? Are you ok?” Xian Lang asked. 

The nice girl politely waved her off. “I’m fine. I’m just tired.” 

“You should probably get some-“

The door upstairs bursted open to reveal Zi Yusheng. Long, shimmering green robes flowing behind her as she descended down the stairs. “Xian Lang! So glad you could make it, my fellow sister.” 

“You can thank my lovely wife who you almost killed. I am going to get you back for that in time.”

Zi Yusheng snorted as the couple glared daggers at her. “She’s waiting for you. Best to hurry.”

Xian Lang brushed past her with her wife in tow, but was quickly stopped. 

“Alone! She’s gonna have to wait here. You know the rules.”

Mulan whipped her head around to instill her order into the tall woman. “I’m not leaving her side for a second. If you want us separated,” the warrior swiftly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the person’s face who failed in their attempt to reduce her to shreds. The tip a few inches away. “You’re gonna have to tear us apart.”

The remaining members of the coven readied themselves to attack. Guoliang Shen conjured his Dao while Chung Gan reached back for his staff. Qiao Hu squealed in delight and shifted her hands into tiger claws, ready to pounce at any second. Rou Ai just threw her head back exasperatedly and reluctantly drew her Jian out from another dimension, mumbling curses under her breath. 

Despite being outnumbered, Mulan’s sword had not strayed an inch. Staring down one member after another, the warrior mentally prepared herself for a difficult fight. Xian Lang’s talons and throwing stars were already deployed. They may have been outnumbered, but they overpowered their enemies. 

Waiting with baited breath, the standoff’s stillness grew thick. All Mulan needed was a twitch and Zi Yusheng would be tasting the tip of her blade. 

“Enough!” 

A voice boomed throughout the structure. Following the voice, the current members of the coven laid down their weapons and deeply bowed to the Elder above. They paid their respects and humble apologies to an old woman adorned with ornate gold and green robes. Mulan immediately recognized the dragon and phoenix sewn on the front and the long flowing sleeves barely touching the floor. Growling, the officer shifted and aimed her sword at the leader. 

“Who are you!? Why are you wearing the colors of the Emperor!?”

The Elder briefly locked eyes at the enraged woman. “Xian Lang, you will leave your partner here while we speak in private. I give you my word no harm will come to her.”

She turned her back and retreated back into the dark room, ignoring Mulan’s shouts. 

“Wait!”

The warrior prepared to give chase but Xian Lang stopped her with a hand on her chest. “Mulan, stop. It’s ok. We’ll be fine and I promise I’ll explain when I get back.”

The officer clenched her jaw but obeyed. Lowering her sword, she sighed and trusted her wife. 

“All right. But if I hear so much as a yelp...”

The former witch pecked her lips. “I will return to you, my princess.”

Mulan nodded and parted to let her wife go. Eyes worried, never leaving her until the woman disappeared behind closed doors. 

“So...” Rou Ai awkwardly cleared her throat. “Are you hungry?”

****

Xian Lang kneeled on the soft cushion at the low table, hands folded neatly on her lap. A small candle in front of them dimly lit the room while incense burned calmly behind the Elder. 

“Why am I here?”

“I bring grave news.”

“Of what?”

“The end of China. The end of the world.”

“By the hands of what? Who?”

“Demons will reign across the lands, and your soul will be lost in Hell.”

The former witch scoffed and laughed incredulously. “You are delusional! No demon army exists nor will it ever possess the power to break free and roam our world.”

“Whether you believe it or not, it will happen. I have seen it.” The Elder watched on, unamused as her former second in command continued to laugh to her face. 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Demons, really?”

“Someone leads the army. They will be released and humanity will fall.”

All traces of joy were gone now. “Who?”

“That I cannot see. But it will happen. Soon.”

Mulling over the warning, the married woman tipped her back in thought. “Even so. Neither of us would be so willing to damn their soul to stop whoever is responsible."

“You must return to us, Xian Lang. We must watch out for our own.”

“No,” she shook her head. “My place is with Mulan now. I cannot come back.”

“My child...” the Elder started. “I am dying. The time will come for you to take your place as the new leader of our people.”

The former witch’s face fell at the grim tidbit of information. “I... You, still have time.”

“Not much, I’m afraid. You must take care of the younger ones now. They will look to you for safety and guidance.”

“Why not Zi Yusheng? She is strong enough to protect them!” She protested. 

“Leadership is not just about power. I entrust this role to you alone.”

“Why? You know what I’ve done. The mistake I made. You cannot-!”

“It is because of your marriage to that woman downstairs that I have chosen you. You have shown great capacity to care for others.”

Xian Lang pulled her lips into a thin line. “I love my wife. I must warn you that I left all of you for her in a heartbeat. They deserve better than someone like me.”

The Elder stilled her voice. She was well aware of the misdeeds the woman before her committed, but her decision would not be swayed. 

The former witch rose with a heavy heart. “If what you say is true, then Mulan and I must leave to prepare the kingdom for an outlandish attack.”

It was the Elder’s turn to laugh out loud. Xian Lang glanced over her shoulder to frown at the leader. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve changed so much! The witch I knew would have let the world of man fall into ruin.”

“You can thank my wife for that. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Does she know?”

Those words stopped the woman dead in her tracks. Back still turned, Xian Lang clenched her fists and kept silent. 

“So she doesn’t,” the Elder hummed. “Perhaps it would be wise to inform her. Dark secrets don’t like to be forced out into the light. And if your wife loves you just as much as you do her, would she not accept you?”

“I can’t accept what I did. Ying was my responsibility, and I failed her. Their blood is on my hands.” Xian Lang answered over her shoulder and walked out of the dark room. Descending down the stairs, she found her wife at the kitchen table slurping noodles into her mouth with all the members of her coven seated around her. They were all eating together happily, sharing smiles and stories over steaming bowls of noodle soup. The former witch halted and blinked several times to make sure she wasn’t seeing a spell.

As she rounded closer, the party turned their heads to address her. Mulan swiveled around to wave at her wife. 

“Hey love! Come and eat! Join us!” 

“Yes, Xian Lang. Join us. It’s not like we haven’t seen you in three years.” Zi Yusheng sniped as she picked at her food. 

Scooting her stool over, she made some space to accommodate the older woman. 

“No that’s, quite all right. Come on, finish up. We have to go.”

Mulan pouted. “Oh, love, but I’m having so much fun! Shen and Gan having been sharing funny stories with me and Ai is such a sweetheart!”

“Mulan, please?” She squeezed the warrior’s shoulder. “It’s urgent.”

The warrior sighed but saw the importance in her lover’s eyes. “Very well.” 

Taking one last large mouthful of noodles, she slurped them down and said her goodbyes to her newly made friends. 

Exiting the house, Xian Lang couldn’t help but notice the storm clouds gathering off into the distance. Dark days would be ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. If there is anything you disliked or feel that I could fix or improve on, please let me know. I am tired, but I will try my best to submit another story by the end of this week. If you have a request, drop it in the comments below and I will see you all later. Until next time.


End file.
